locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
GE C44-9W
Bio The GE; General Electric, C44-9CW (C44-9W, Dash 9-44CW, or simply Dash 9), is a type of 4,400hp six-axle diesel locomotive (though eventually classified as a series as a result of numerous versions built later on after introduction) built from 1993 to 2004. It is basically a complete upgrade to the Dash 8 (in general). Its counter-part, is the AC4400CW. Many were built (close to about 3,500), and are still currently in service on most US and North American Class 1 railroads (while BNSF and Norfolk Southern have the two largest fleets of Dash 9 units). History The GE C44-9CW initially served as a replacement for the previous Dash 8 series or line of locomotives, yet the proceeding series is what led to the initial success and development of the revolutionary, high-tech and modern Dash 9. Although similar, the Dash 9 had much more improved features and components compared to its predecessor or counter-part (the original C40-8); over whom it introduced a much more reliable braking system as well as a better truck or axle design known as "hi-aid", which has steerable functionalities (very much like with EMD's SD70 series, the SD80MAC, and SD90MAC; though, not self-steering like the AC4400CW's "AC-truck" style) as well as special suspension springs for when a locomotive were to travel over a bumpy track or a rough curve or slope; thus actually providing the ability to move more smoothly. The locomotive is also considered to be revolutionary because of it being one of the first standard, high-horsepower, single-engined, diesel locomotives to have 4,400hp (aside from its predecessor: the C40-8), a large engine cooling system, and to include an American Safety Cab, or wide-cab; which has since become the standard cab for modern American and North American diesel locomotives since the late-1980's from early-1990's. (Yet, the C40-8W was the first to introduce the wide-cab, but was simply another version of the C40-8 rather than being a completely different locomotive.) BNSF Railway (after the merger in 1995-1996), Norfolk Southern,' Santa Fe' (ATSF; shortly before the BNSF merger)' Southern Pacific '(SP), Union Pacific (UP), and the Chicago and Northwestern (CNW) were among the primary railroad customers to purchase the Dash 9, which boosted GE's locomotive sales dominating over EMD during the 1990's. Many exist and are currently in operating service, yet are slowly in the process of being replaced by GE "Evolution Series" locomotives (primarily the ES44DC; yet has since become a fad for railroads). "Teething" Issues And Flaws There were; however, several engine issues involving the pistons and cooling systems of second-generation Dash 9's as they were fitted with larger engine coolers which were often faulty, and failed to cool overheating engine pistons and cylinders causing fires and engine explosions. Hence, GE purchasing cooling parts from a more-reliable manufacturing company, and developing a much-more reliable cooling system even better than the original from earlier Dash 9's. (The same issues were involved with later Dash 8's, AC4400CW's, and AC6000CW units as well.) Because of also intentionally opted for "conventional power" use like its predecessor (meaning that they were built to serve a simple, "convenient" purpose: haul freight at high-horsepower with low maintenance costs), it unfortunately wasn't built to last nearly as long compared to most average locomotives built by EMD; yet GE has since opted to include improved warranty renewals for when such locomotive warranties were to expire for railroads which owned fleets of Dash 9 units. (Yet, such warranties are planned to be replaced as a result of GE's ever-popular "Evolution Series" replacing most earlier six-axle "conventional power" units). Although successful, Norfolk Southerns Dash 9 units were built under the same premise that a lower power rating would prolong the life of the engine, and use less fuel. There is; however, a manual override switch that allows the engineer to run the engine with all 4,400hp (3,300 kW) if necessary (very much like with the ES40DC; the C40-9W's successor). Versions There are several numerous versions of the C44-9CW: *'C40-9C' - Standard-cab, version of the actual wide-cab C44-9CW, and has lower horse power (4,000hp); specially built for Norfolk Southern;' resembles a C40-8'. *AC4400CW - AC version of the actual DC-traction C44-9CW (yet is considered to be a completely different locomotive). *'C40-9CW' - Norfolk Southern's version of the locomotive (as see n in the image.) *BB40-9W- Narrow-gauge double or combined four-axled (B-B+B-B) Latin American version. *'C44-9ACi '- AC-powered Australian version of the C44-9CW (also known as the Cv40-9i). Specifications There is often a confusion between each version of the Dash 8 and Dash 9 series of locomotives: *The trucks or bogies are often confused for a Dash 8, even though they're easy to distinguish because of having a much more modern, safer, and reliable truck design (known as the "hi-aid"). Standard-cab versions are often confused for wide-cab versions as well: *"B" means "B-B", which would mean "four-axle". *"C" means "C-C", which would mean "six-axle". *"W" means "wide-cab". *The horsepower rating is often labeled as "44", hence C44-9CW. Trivia/Facts *'BNSF's Dash 9 roster numbers are listed from 700-799, 960-1123, 4000-4199, and 4300-5532.' *'NS' Dash 9 roster numberes are listed from 8889 to 9978.' *The name itself, was meant to be known as an "upgrade" to the Dash 8, though it initially became its own independent line (similar to how the Dash 7 and Dash 8 lines both developed; especially with how the Universal Series originally began with its "XR" line). *Besides being an "upgrade", GE stuck to using taditional nicknames beginning with "Dash" and then an additional number. The tradition began as a result of GE's Dash 7 line being a response to EMD's "Dash 2" line of upgraded/improved types of diesel locomotives (such as the SD40-2 or GP38-2). *The Dash 9 line itself, was the first locomotive line built by GE to not include any four-axle types or variants. *Although planned and designed, a four-axle variant or version of the C44-9W was never built or fully developed (primarily due to four-axle diesel types being less popular with most railroads during the end of the 20th Century). *Because of the FRA's "Safety Cab" requirements during the "Safety" campaigns from 1988 to around 1993, NS was forced to have their fleets of exclusive, standard-cab C40-9 units be re-ordered into C40-9W units instead. Thus, the development of the exclusive standard-cab variant (the C40-9) ordered by NS ceased production, and was ultimately replaced with its wide-cab counter-part beginning in 1993 (with final orders received in 2004). *BNSF originally experimented with a fleet of AC4400CW units and eventually ordered a somewhat vast fleet to be compatible with their former BN EMD SD70MAC units, but then decided to stick with having original Dash 9 units and their original fleet of SD70MAC units (eventually SD70ACe's) in place of their AC4400CW units on coal trains. These AC4400CW's have since been converted, but still have their original AC-radiator cabinet covers and numbers. *As a result of their AC4400CW conversions, BNSF has since equipped the majority of their Dash 9 units with DPU technology (while some later units included such feature when offered from GE). *The Ferronorte railway in Brazil is one of the only other standard gauge railroads, where they don't use the BB40-9W, but rather Dash 9's with Dash 8 trucks and slightly modified cabs. *Later customers who purchased the Dash 9 were CN, Pilbara Ore, and BC Rail. *BNSF Dash 9 #4723 is featured as a drivable locomotive in Microsoft Train Simulator (aside from being seen or featured on the front cover) and the actual Dash 9 has stickers on its cab noting this; aside from Dash 9's also being featured as drivable locomotives in RailWorks 3 and Trainz (as Add-ons). *Ironically, the SP purchased their fleets of Dash 9's shortly before the AC4400CW's introduction, success, and production; thus, the SP became immediately interested in purchasing the AC-traction counter-part of the DC-traction Dash 9. *Early SP (Southern Pacific) Dash 9 units were also painted with the "SP" initials separated slightly further away from each other on the front hoods of the actual units to help distinguish them from their fleets of AC4400CW units which were awaiting arrival shortly after their purchase of their Dash 9 fleets. *The EMD "Tunnel Motor" series of heavy-duty diesel locomotives with advanced cooling systems actually inspired the Dash 9's design; primarily the cooling system (aside from the Dash 8; the Dash 9's main predecessor). *BNSF C44-9W #4449 retains an ironic number reminiscent of SP #4449's; to which the unit also assisted #4449 numerous times when BNSF had ownership rights to operate steam excursions with SP #4449. *Several earlier BNSF Dash 9 units built during 1998-1999 didn't receive full liveries as a result of their "Heritage 2" scheme being developed as opposed to receiving their previous "Heritage 1" scheme applied to other units. *Although the BNSF merger was finalized in 1996, the railroad was receiving new Dash 9 units, yet they were still under ATSF ownership. Hence, the units retained their Dash 9 "Warbonnet" liveries, but didn't receive "Santa Fe" lettering on the sides as a result of GE being informed of the proposed and finalized merger between the Burlington Northern and ATSF railroads (although earlier former ATSF units were eventually patched or repainted as a result of having "refurbished" liveries as part of a tradition from BNSF). *BNSF #700 was the first of such units; the first delivered to BNSF, though not in official company paint (similar to the railroad's preceeding order of SD70MAC units from the BN; thus, the deliveries weren't finalized before the BNSF merger between the ATSF's Dash 9 order and the BN's SD70MAC order). *BNSF #960 was actually the very first official Dash 9 unit to be painted in the company's first official scheme (being the "Heritage 1" scheme). *BNSF #999 "Triple Nine" is often notorious amongst railfans (like with CSX #666). Gallery Ferronorte Dash 9.jpg|An example of a Ferronorte Dash 9 (C44-9WM). Notice how the cab is slightly different, as well as the Dash 8 trucks being present. Australian Dash 9's.jpg|Two Australian C44-9ACi units. Pictures 39269 090428003.jpg|BNSF #4723 with the Microsoft Train Simulator promotion sticker. Dash 8 explosion.jpg|A second-generation Dash 9/later generation Dash 8 teething issue evident in this somewhat humorous photo. First NS Dash 9.jpg|NS #8889; the first C40-9W ordered and delivered to the railroad, and being the first member of the railroad's vast fleet of Dash 9's. Early SP Dash 9 units.jpg|Two examples of SP Dash 9 units seen with their predecessor: an EMD SD45T-2. BNSF 4449.PNG|BNSF #4449: an ironically or coincedentally numbered diesel locomotive assisting SP #4449's steam excursion. CN 2523.jpg|A CN (Canadian National; CN Rail) Dash 9 which is one of the several to not include an advanced microprocessor radiator compartment behind the cab as opposed to other Dash 9 units. GE BB40-9W.jpg|A BB40-9W. Former SP Dash 9 units.JPG|Former SP Dash 9 units leading a UP mineral train. BNSF 700.jpg|BNSF #700; the first Dash 9 unit delivered to the railroad, though not painted in the railroad's first official scheme (nor painted entirely in its intended owner's livery; being the ATSF or Santa Fe). BNSF 999.JPG|BNSF #999 "Triple Nine" with a rare Heritage 3-painted C40-8W coupled behind (as seen in a brief glimpse on the far right of the photo). Sources Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives